A New Life?
by elainamarie99
Summary: The racers of Sugar Rush have woken up inside Litwak's arcade- as humans. No one remembers anything. Will they make it back to their game or will they have to start a new life in the human world? Gloyd x Vanellope Possibly more couplings later. Rated T for language. :3


Vanellope's POV-

I sit up and rubbed my head. It hurts like hell. I can't remember anything. I stand up and look around, taking in my surroundings-arcade games. 'I must be in Litwak's' I think. "WAIT WHAT?!"

My voice sounded different...

I look down at my hands- human, my feet- in cute dark brown tennis shoes, Converse to be exact. I move towards one of the games to look at my reflection in the screen. I have pretty, long, black hair, pulled back in a red scrunchie (or at least that's what the girls who come to the arcade called it). I'm wearing a T-shirt that matched the hair tie, a jacket the same color as the hoodie I wore in the game, a minty blue, and tight pants,' skinny jeans, maybe?', the same minty blue color. I looked to be in my teens, maybe 15 or 16. "Atleast I'm pretty." I think out loud.

I hear something move behind me and I quickly turn to see what it is. Gloyd is standing there looking at me. He looks adorable- his swooshy brown hair tucked under an orange beanie. He has on a white V-neck shirt under a orange jacket, brown skinny jeans, and brown Converse, similar to mine, the only difference was that mine were high-tops. He was also in his teens, and appeared to be the same age as me. He had…. a lip ring? 'Well that's attractive…' I thought sarcastically.

"Uhm, Vanellope? Hellooo!?" Gloyd shouted,waving his arms, trying to get my attention.

'Damn even his voice is cute.'

I blush and look away, realizing I was staring.

"Sorry, what?" I say, returning my gaze to Gloyd.

"I said, you look different…"

"No shit! Look at yourself!"

"Sorry." Gloyd replied defensively and studied himself in the screen of a videogame, as I was earlier. He moved his hand to his mouth. "What's this?"

"A lip ring."

"Oh… I like it." He looked at me, smiling.

'His smile is amazing!'

"Soo.. should we try and wake up the others?" He asked motioning to the floor.

I look down to see all of other the racers knocked out on the floor. "Yeah, probably." He moves over to Rancis, and I went to help Taffyta.

Gloyd's POV-

As I was trying to wake Rancis, I couldn't help but think about Vanellope. She looked beautiful. Her dark hair, her clothes, everything was so perfect. I have always had a crush on her since the first time I saw her, but since she was a glitch I couldn't ever do anything about it, plus, she would never like me anyways. My thoughts were interrupted by Rancis groggily sitting up.

"W-what happened?" He inquired.

"I dunno I can't remember anything, neither can Vanellope."

"Where are we?"

"Inside the arcade."

"What?"

"We're all humans, and we're inside Litwak's" I help him up and point at a nearby game. "Here, look at yourself." He had longish blonde hair, and was wearing a brown beanie, a peanut-butter/caramel-colored V-neck, a brown jacket, and skinny jeans similar to mine. His shoes were brown Converse, like mine, but the rubber around the bottoms of the shoes were tinted brown, instead of white. He looked to be, probably, 14 or 15.

"I look good!" He joked, fixing his hair.

"Oh, you woke up Rancis!" Vanellope called out behind us. We both turned and looked.

"Woah.." Rancis says quietly in awe, staring at her.

I turn to him and whisper "Mine." then turn back to Vanellope, who had a blonde girl standing next to her. "Yeah. You woke Taffyta?" I ask pointing at the other girl.

"Yup." She answered popping the P.

Taffyta was pretty, with short, bleach blonde hair, and wearing a reddish-pink jacket, a sparkly pink shirt, pink skinnies, pink Converse, and a reddish-pink slouchy beanie, but Vanellope was way prettier.

"Hi!" Taffyta greeted us with a small wave.

"Hey," replied both Rancis and I.

time switch to after everyone has been woken up

Vanellope's POV-

*if you don't want to read this (it's pretty long, just character descriptions) I have links to sets I made that are basically the same thing, maybe better idk*

Everyone was standing in a circle. I look around the circle and examine the racers, I notice that even the recolors have been taken out of the game. I do have to admit that rancis is pretty cute. So is Swizz. He's wearing a green snapback, a yellow T-shirt, a blue jacket and skinny jeans, and green Osirises. But I would definitely pick Gloyd over both of them anyday.

All of the girls are really pretty too. Candlehead was wearing a cute brown shirt, a pink jacket, brown skinnies, and a pair of Converse that are black with pink laces. She looks like she is in her teens like everyone else, maybe 16 or beanie is absolutely adorable! It's a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and a cherry on top. It looks really cute on top of her curls green hair, which i have never seen not in pigtails. Jubileena has on a super cute white top that has cherries on it, a red jacket, which is a darker shade of red than the rest of her clothes, red skinny jeans, red converse, and bright red beanie. Her hair, along with most of her clothes, is a vibrant red. It is curly, and, like Candlehead's I have never seen it out of pigtails. She, like the rest, looks to be a teen, most likely 17. Her recolor, Citrusella, is wearing a tee with cherries on it, a blue jacket, darker than the rest of the outfit, bright blue skinnies, blue Converse, and a blue beanie. Her bright blue hair has bangs that swoop to the right. Snowanna was definitely the youngest looking one. She was probably 13. She had a white T-shirt, a purple jacket, purple skinnies, and cute knitted purple boots. Instead of the rainbow afro she had in the game, she has beautiful, long, brown hair and a rainbow slouchy beanie. The person next to Snowanna is Crumbelina, who is around 16. She had pretty, long brown hair, a cute dark gold, sequinned, jacket, shiny brown jeggings, a brown and cream striped T-shirt, adorable brown flats, and a knitted cream-colored beret. Then is Minty Zaki with a white top, green jacket and skinnies, black converse and a lime green headband with a bow of the same color. Her green hair has been replaced with long, curly brown hair. Tarvald, a recolor of Minty Zaki, looks exactly like Minty. The only difference is their clothes. Tarvald is wearing a white tee, a bright yellow jacket, darker yellow skinnies, a yellow hair bow, and brown Converse. I would say they are both around 18. Sticky, also a recolor of Minty Zaki, has long, curly, minty blue hair. She has a jacket on that is a similar color to mine, skinnies and a bow the same color, and black Converse. She is probably around 17. Adorabeezle has brown, almost black hair, with bangs that swoops to the right, which is rarely ever out of it's braid in the game, a navy jacket with white fluffyness inside, a cute white top, white skinnies, a white beanie, navy Converse, and cherry earrings. Nougetsia, Adorabeezle's recolor, has brown hair that swoops to the left, and like Adorabeezle's hair, I have rarely ever seen it out of its braid when we were in our game, a dark pinky-purple, almost maroon, jacket, a tee and Converse the same color, light pink skinnies, a light pink beanie, and pink earrings, similar to the ones she has in the around age 16. And Minty Sakura, the Japanese version of Minty Zaki, has an adorable pink sleeveless top, brown skinnies, a brown head band with a pink bow attached, and the same Converse as Candlehead. Her fluffy minty green hair swoops to the left. Somewhere between 15 or 16.

A/N: Hey guys sorry that the last paragraphs were kinda boring.. and long, but I wanted to describe the characters so if no one clicked on the links below they would know what they look like. I thought of this fanfic idea a while ago and one day...week... (I was grounded ok?) I got bored so I made a few sets to go along with this... soo yeahhh…

Gloyd: cgi/set?id=85694092

Vanellope: vanellope/set?id=85784074

Snowanna: cgi/set?id=85805335

Adorabeezle: adorabeezle/set?id=86168498

Minty: minty/set?id=86158833

Crumbelina: crumbelina/set?id=85809508

Swizzle: cgi/set?id=85757530

Taffyta: cgi/set?id=85787685

Candlehead: candlehead/set?id=85793720

Minty Sakura: minty/set?id=86170966

Rancis: cgi/set?id=85740825

Jubileena: cgi/set?id=85798045

Citrusella: citrusella/set?id=86397757

Torvald: torvald/set?id=86402450

Sticky: sticky/set?id=86408315

Nougetsia: cgi/set?id=101544851

(I'm kinda into converse…..and beanies :P)

I have nothing against people with lip rings! My crush use to have snake bites :3 no hate please! Sorry for any typos. Thanks ^-^

( I just didn't think Vanellope would be that into a lip ring)


End file.
